Fanfik heteroseksualny
by Badhbh
Summary: Teatrzyk nasączony absurdem i sokiem z limonek.


**Fanfik Heteroseksualny **

**Sztuka Teatralna w jednym akcie… rozpaczy**

* * *

_Aperitif: Rzecz się dzieje w niedzielny ranek dwa lata po wydarzeniach z „The Reichenbach Fall", gdy wszystko wróciło do „normy"._

* * *

**Osoby dramatu (w kolejności alfabetycznej):**

**Blue Berry** **vel. ****„Anthea" **– asystentka,

******Donovan Sally** vel. **„Zwłoki"** – funkcjonariuszka policji,

**Holmes Mycroft** – rząd brytyjski,

******Holmes Sherlock** – detektyw-konsultant,

******Hooper Molly** – patolog,

******Lestrade Greg** – inspektor policji,

**Pani Hudson** – właścicielka mieszkania,

**Thompson Ella** **vel. "Kocica**" - terapeutka,

**Toby** – kot-uchodźca,

**Watson John** – lekarz wojskowy,

A epizodycznie policjanci z wydziału narkotykowego i paru innych „zaprzyjaźnionych" wydziałów również się pojawiają.

* * *

**Scena 1**

_(Korytarz z widokiem na sypialnię Sherlocka Holmesa. W łóżku Sherlock Holmes w pozycji półleżącej i śpiąca brunetka, bujne loki zasłaniają jej twarz)_

**Sherlock Holmes** _(szturchając współużytkowniczkę łóżka w łopatkę)_:

Pobudka. Trzeba uzupełnić wyniki badania.

**„Zwłoki" **_(unoszą powoli głowę, patrzą zmrużonymi oczami, a po chwile rozszerzonymi przerażeniem)**:**_

Ożeż w mordkę niedochędożonej łasicy kopane… Śpię! Śnię! Nie!

**Sherlock ****Holmes**: 

Nie, już nie śpisz. Pora napisać sprawozdanie.

**"Zwłoki": **

Jakie sprawozdanie?!

**Sherlock ****Holmes**: 

Wyobraź sobie, ze piszesz raport z akcji.

**„Zwłoki": **

Z jakiej akcji?!

**Sherlock ****Holmes**: 

Kopulacji.

**„Zwłoki": **

Ale jak? Ale dlaczego?!

**Sherlock Holmes**:

Ja miałem plan, ty miałaś ten stan. Alkohol jest dla mądrych ludzi, Sally.

**Sally Donovan: **

Gorzej być nie może…

**Sherlock Holmes: **

To zależy jak na to spojrzeć. Masz ponad trzydzieści lat, twój zegar biologiczny…

**Sally Donovan:**

O czym ty znowu pieprzysz, świrze?!

**Sherlock Holmes**:

Podobno niektóre kultury wierzą w moc modlitwy.

**Sally Donovan:**

Że co?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Prezerwatywa nadal jest w moim portfelu, pewne poszlaki wskazują na to, że masz dni płodne w związku z tym pytam czy zabezpieczyłaś się jakimś specjalnym rytuałem znanym tylko w kulturze z której pochodzisz?

**Sally Donovan:**

Nie, u nas w Brighton nie mamy żadnych rytuałów. A szkoda! Voodoo byłoby w sam raz na ciebie, świrze !

_(Sally wyskakuje z łóżka, rzuca w Sherlocka poduszką celem dezorientacji i błyskawicznie narzuca na siebie ubranie uprzednio pochwycone z podłogi, następnie wybiega, w drzwiach o mało nie zderza się z panią Hudson)_

**Pani Hudson:**

Sherlock tak sobie pomyślałam, że tobie i Johnowi może nie starczyć jedzenia. _(rzuca wprawnym okiem na łóżko)_

O, to ta twoja pomknęła. Znaczy tej Johna wypada zaproponować jakieś śniadanie.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

John? I jakaś kobieta?

**Pani Hudson:**

Podobna do twojej. Znaczy... Jak to jest poprawnie politycznie… O, opalona taka! Tylko twoja miała ładniejsze włosy. Przyszli w nocy, ona taka ciemna, że jakby się nie uśmiechała i nie zagadywała, to bym przysięgła, że John gada sam ze sobą.

_(Na korytarz wychodzi „opalona" w stroju mininalnym tj. nieco rozwleczonym swetrze Johna na którym __ wydziergane_ są kotek i trzy kłębki włóczki)

**John Watson:**

Kocico, dokąd?

**"Kocica**"**:**

Zaparzę nam kawę, dobrze, Myszku?

**Sherlock Holmes i Pani Hudson** _(jedocześnie)_**:**

Myszek?!

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Mam nadzieję, że wiecie. Relacja pacjent-lekarz jest niedopuszczalna.

**Pani Hudson:**

Och, nie dramatyzuj, Sherlocku, jedyny lekarz, który nie może poślubić pacjenta to weterynarz.

* * *

**Scena 2**

_(Salon w mieszkaniu Johna i Sherlocka. Wszyscy tj. John, Ella, Sherlock i pani Hudson jedzą śniadanie. Nagle drzwi się otwierają, wbiega __Molly Hooper w samym szlafroku z kotem na rękach)_

**Molly Hooper:**

Było otwarte… Dzień dobry… Przepraszam. Mogę tu zostać?!

**Pani Hudson:**

Co się stało?

**Molly Hooper:**

To był tylko flirt. A on wykupił chyba pół jakiejś kwiaciarni i przysłał mi do domu. I jakąś biżuterię dostałam i… dlatego musieliśmy uciekać. Ostatni raz poszłam kimś do łóżka z litości. Pierwszy i ostatni. Teraz jesteśmy uchodźcami. Biedny Toby!

**Pani Hudson:**

Przed kim uciekasz? Przed jakimś szejkiem arabskim czy rosyjskim oligarchą?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Niech zgadnę. Powiedz mi tylko czy przed "konsumpcją" odłożył parasol i zdjął skarpetki?

**Molly Hooper:**

Co ja mam teraz zrobić?! Mycroft znajdzie mnie wszędzie…

**Pani Hudson:**

Ale nie bardzo rozumiem? Czy on coś ci… no wiesz, parasolką?

**Molly Hooper** _(rumieniąc się)_**:**

Nie… Po prostu wyszedł. Zostawił kartkę z podziękowaniami. Nie wiedziałam, że nawet to savoir-vivre reguluje… Obudził mnie pierwszy kurier, drugi pojawił się, gdy piłam poranną herbatę, gdy zadzwonił trzeci kurier, daliśmy nogę oknem.

**Pani Hudson:**

Och, widzisz, jak się daje d… to czasem trzeba dać nogę a czasem rękę.

**Molly Hooper:**

Czy on mi się oświadczy?!

**John Watson:**

Zdecydowanie. Wiesz, twoja reputacja…

**Molly Hooper:**

Pięć lat bez seksu. To się musiało źle skończyć…

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Ale nie masz dni płodnych, prawda?

**Molly Hooper:**

Że co?!

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Nic, nic, zbieżność nazwisk i listy rekrutacyjne na studia. Nieistotne chwilowo.

**Ella ****Thompson:**

Och, widzę że przydałaby ci się pomoc. Jestem Ella. Jestem psychologiem. Czy chciałabyś porozmawiać co cię trapi?

**Molly Hooper**_(spoglądając podejrzliwie na jej strój)_**:**

Nie, dziękuję.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Słusznie, nie chcesz odbijać dziewczyny Johnowi. Profesjonalistka, ale co najwyżej w sypialni, bo poza nią…

**Ella ****Thompson:**

Jestem tu!

**Sherlock Holmes **_(teatralnie wywracając oczami)_**:**

No właśnie!

* * *

**Scena 3**

_(Molly ubrana w sukienkę pożyczoną od pani Hudson siedzi w fotelu i popija herbatę, Toby leży zwinięty w kłębek na jej kolanach. Ella i John "integrują się" dość intensywnie na kanapie. Sherlock wertuje almanach imion wymawiając je półgłosem. Drzwi otwierają się z hukiem. Wchodzi Greg za nim w korytarzu czekają inni policjanci wraz z nadzwyczaj radosną panią Hudson zwabioną niecodziennym zajściem)_

**Greg Lestrade:**

Niech wszyscy zostaną na miejscach. Mamy nakaz. Szukamy substancji psychoaktywnych. Otrzymaliśmy zgłoszenie z wiarygodnego źródła… Wiarygodnego dla nadinspektora.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Narkotyki? Czy narkotyki i gwałt?

**Greg Lestrade:**

Jaki gwałt?!

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Chyba mnie lubi.

_(policjanci zaczynają przeszukiwać mieszkanie, jest wśród nich Sally)_

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Sally, nie masz żadnych ciekawszych zajęć w weekend?

**Sally Donovan:**

Pieprz się, świrze.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Tak, to było interesujące doświadczenie. To co? Tym razem u ciebie?

**Greg Lestrade:**

Czy mi się wydaje, że słyszałem, to co słyszałem?

**Sally Donovan:**

Tak! Wydaje.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Ale gdybyś miał za jakiś czas chwilkę, to może chciałbyś zostać ojcem chrzestnym?

**Sally Donovan:**

To jest moje ciało! I nie jestem w ciąży.

**Pani Hudson** _(filozoficznie)_**:**

Cierpi ciało, coś chciało!

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Faktycznie, jeszcze nie, plemniki w twoich drogach rodnych dopiero zmierzają do…

**Sally Donovan:**

Ja się zaraz zrzygam…

**Sherlock Holmes:**

O, już dotarły. Mamy zwycięzcę!

* * *

**Scena 4**

_(Salon w stanie postępującego rozkładu na czynniki pierwsze. Wchodzą „Anthea" z Mycroftem. Molly korzystając z ogólnego zamieszania niezauważona przez nikogo chowa się za fotelem)_

**Greg Lestrade:**

Berry?! Przecież miałaś na mnie czekać w mieszkaniu.

**"Anthea":**

Kim jest Berry?

**Mycroft Holmes:**

Panie inspektorze, panna Blue zaraz wróci do pańskiego mieszkania. W weekendy ma wolne, chyba że jest sytuacja kryzysowa.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Jak się masz, bracie? Niech zgadnę, co to za sytuacja.

**Mycroft Holmes:**

Daruj sobie, Sherlocku. Szanowni państwo. Dzień dobry wszystkim. Czy ktoś z państwa widział pannę Molly Hooper?

_(miauknięcie zza fotela)_

**Molly Hooper:**

Od dziś twoje drugie imię to Brutus, zdrajco.

_(wstaje) _

Eeee, cześć…eeee… Mycroft.

**Mycroft Holmes:**

Martwiłem się. Myślałem, że coś ci się stało. Na szczęście to nie porwanie.

**Molly Hooper:**

Ja tylko wpadłam z niedzielną wizytą! _(ścisza głos)_ Nic się nie stało nie licząc zamachu na moją wolność osobistą…

**Mycroft Holmes:**

Sama rozumiesz, odkąd jesteśmy w związku…

**Molly Hooper **_(pod nosem)_**:**

Radzieckim?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Gratulacje. Kiedy ślub?

**Mycroft Holmes:**

A właśnie. Molly, oświadczyny w przyszłym tygodniu będą w sam raz?

**Pani Hudson:**

Ślub. Ślub. Kocham śluby!

******Molly Hooper **_(pod nosem)_******:**

A nie dałoby rady w przyszłym stuleciu?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Im szybciej tym lepiej, później pewnie będę musiał zajmować się swoim dzieckiem.

**Sally Donovan:**

Świrze!

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Chciałem powiedzieć naszym dzieckiem.

_(Sally Donovan rzuca się w jego stronę z zamiarem zadania dotkliwych obrażeń, ale zostaje powstrzymana przez Grega Lestrade'a, zdesperowana zaczyna kwilić w marynarkę inspektora)_

**John Watson:**

Ello, pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale tu naprawdę nie jest tak codzinnie.

**Ella ****Thompson:**

Jest inspirująco. Twój socjopatyczny współlokator zafiksowany na punkcie przekazania genów za pośrednictwem kobiety, która ma na niego alergię. Jego brat zafiksowany na punkcie kobiety, która prędzej zalegalizowałaby związek ze swoim kotem niż z nim. Właścicielka domu, która najpewniej jest pod wpływem jakiś środków odurzających. Policjanci właśnie przeprowadzający nalot narkotykowy. Do tego kobieta nazywająca się Blue Berry z pewnym charakterystycznym gadżetem w ręce, udająca, że nie zna swojego kochanka… Coś czuję, że napiszę dzięki wam doktorat. Myszku, co cię trapi?

**John Watson:**

Nic, nic, Kocico. Chyba tylko my tu jesteśmy normalni…

_(Toby jest innego zdania, więc wyskakuje oknem, na szczęście spada na cztery łapy)_

* * *

**KONIEC**

* * *

_N/A czyli "Rozchodniaczek": Uff, to by było na tyle arcygłupawki. SH/SD, MH/MH, GL/BB, JW/ET. Rozważałam jeszcze sparowanie Angela z panią Hudson, doskonale kompatybilni, on bez nazwiska ona bez imienia, ale "A?/?H" źle by wyglądało._

_A ta "sztuka" to poniekąd taki protest mniejszości seks... czytelniczej. Wiem, wiem, większość uwielbia slashe, trudno, przeciwdziałam "heterofobii" jak umiem, bo slashe to nie mój rejon. ;))_


End file.
